Bharish Mei Bhige Wo Masti
by Palak96
Summary: hi another duo Os.. please read and review..


**A/n: hey all.. just a small duo OS wrote to cheer up my mood… hope u all like it… **

**It was rainy season in Mumbai.. at bureau.. a person was standing in front of the big glass window.. looking at the rain outside… the rain was so heavy… that the roads were covered with water... **

**Acp came there…** abhijeet…

**Abhijeet turned to him..** yes sir..

**Acp:** abhijeet bharish ho rahi hai.. issey pehle ki mausam aur kharab ho jaaye… aur tum fhas jao.. daya aur tum half day lelo aur gher chale jao… **daya's face glowed.. he started to close all the tabs.. open in his computer.. and was about to press the shutdown button.. but stopped when he heard the serious voice… **

**Abhijeet:** nahi par.. wo kaam.. **(serious mode)**

**Daya gave** "what's wrong with him" **look…**

**Acp said..** abhijeet kaam kal ho jayega.. tum dono chale jaao… daya.. **daya looked at him..**

**Daya:** jee sir..

**Acp:** gher jao..

**Daya smiled.. **haan sir..** daya immediately shut down his computer… and duo moved out… to the parking lot.. and sit in the car… **

**Daya: **boss.. straight raste mei toh bahut pani bhara hoga.. toh beach wale rastey se chale…

**Abhijeet**: haan tek hai.. aur dhyan se chalana bharish ho rahi hai..

**Daya: **aise keh rahe ho jaise kabhi maine bharish mei gadi chalayi hi nahi..

**Daya moved.. towards the beach road.. suddenly the car stopped… **

**Abhijeet: **kya hua?

**Daya: **gadi ruk gayi.. start karta hun..** daya starts the car but it is not working.. abhijeet gets irritated.. **

**Abhijeet: **iss gadi ko bhi yahi kharab hona tha.. kaha tha bureau hi ruktey hai..

**Daya: **abhijeet.. itna kyu irritate ho rahe ho.. itna aacha mausam hai… bharish..

**Abhijeet understood what daya was trying to say… **nahi daya.. aisa kuch nahi karogey tum..** daya smiles… mischievously.. he opens the door of the car.. **

**Abhijeet: **daya nahi.. khabardar agar gadi ke bahar khadam bhi rakha toh..

**Daya took his step out.. looking at abhijeet…** chalo

**Abhijeet: **nahi.. mai nahi jaunga.. tum bhi.. **but before he could say daya had stepped out of the car.. closing the door.. he was getting wet he was loving the drops of water.. then he decides to take abhijeet forcefully out… he came to abhijeet's side.. opens the door.. forwards his wet hand..**

**Daya: **abhijeet aao kitna maja aa raha hai..

**Abhijeet: **nahi..

**Daya signed.. he pulled him out… abhijeet kept saying.. nahi daya.. please… but it was too late.. daya had pulled him out of the car.. and locked the car… both were on the beach in the rain… abhijeet was grumbling**… daya! pura beega diya mujhe…

**Daya naughty laughed… **toh.. kya karu.. tumhe aise gadi mei bore hotey hue dekhta rahu..

**Abhijeet: **chabi dey gadi ki…

**Daya: **nahi.. dunga..** showing him the key.. **lo.. **and moving back.. abhijeet started to run.. and daya ran for his life… both were completely wet.. daya.. was heading towards the.. bank of the sea.. and started to splash water on abhijeet's face.. abhijeet too did the same.. both were enjoying this quality of time… a lot… then after a while.. duo came to the sand side.. **

**Daya: **boss..

**Abhijeet: **daya.. gadi ka kuch karo.. gher jaana hai..

**Daya: **mai kaise karu.. itni bharish mei..

**Abhijeet gave anger look… then a cab was passing by.. the person in the cab saw duo.. and horned… abhijeet noticed it.. **

**Abhijeet: **yeh kyu.. horn baja raha hai..

**He moved towards him.. then the cab driver lowered the… window.. abhijeet saw him and smiled… **

**Abhijeet: **raju tum…

**Raju: h**aan saab.. aap dono itni bharish mei aise.. aayie mai aapko chod deta hun gher..

**Daya came there.. raju.. **

**Raju: **aayie sir..

**And both moved inside the cab… abhijeet was looking at daya.. with irritated eyes.. **

**Daya murmured **"jab dekho serious mood mei rehta hai…"

**Abhijeet: **kuch kaha tune…** (seriously)**

**Daya: **nahi.. maine kuch nahi kaha..** then they reached home.. abhijeet thanked his khabri… and they entered inside the house… abhijeet sat on sofa looking at his wet clothes… said… then.. **jarur bukhar aayega..

**Daya: **aacha.. toh isliye tum nahi aa rahe they.. tum baitho mai aaya…

**Daya went to kitchen.. after sometime he comes out.. with two cups in his hands.. gave one to abhijeet.. **

**Daya: **lo adatrak wali chaye.. issey peene se bhukar aane se pehle hi bhaag jayega…

**Abhijeet: **aacha…

**Daya:** haan

**Abhijeet: **kisne kaha tumhe..

**Daya: **arrey tum peeyo toh…

**Abhijeet drank.. and so did daya… then daya asked… **enjoy kiya na..** after he sees.. abhijeet's face was no more seriousness.. after drinking the tea.. **

**Abhijeet smiled… **aise mei kaun maja nahi karega…

**Daya said naughtly.. **toh dubara bheegey..

**Abhijeet gave his tough look.. **maar kaogey ab tum…

**Daya: **arrey mai toh majaak kar raha tha…

**Abhijeet: **aacha.. waise yeh chai bahut aachi banayi hai..

**Daya: **thank you boss…

**After the tea… abhijeet said.. **ab kapre badal lo.. ya geele kapdo mei rehne ka irada hai..

**Daya said.. **irada toh bahut kuch karne ka…

**Abhijeet: **aacha.. jee.. chal.. kapde badal ke aa..

**Both went to room.. and.. change… after changing they come back.. and spend the remaining day together.. cheerfully.. next morning… duo… woke up.. and got ready for bureau.. they both entered inside the bureau sneezing… abhijeet kept on looking at daya.. angrily… **

**Acp asked them.. **abhijeet daya.. kya hua? tum dono ko..

**Abhijeet: **sir.. sab aapke iss ladle ki wajah se hua hai.

**Daya: **saari galti meri hi hai kya? tum bhi toh maja kar rahe they..

**Abhijeet: **accha mai maja kar raha tha.. ki tum mujhe pareshan kar rahe they… jabardasti gadi se bahar kisne nikala mujhe…

**Daya: **oh.. toh gher jaake.. kisne mujhe kaha.. aise mei maja kaun nahi karega..

**Abhijeet: **aacha.. kisne kaha tha.. tumhe bharish mei beego aur mujhe bhi bhaagao..

**Both started to argue.. where team was trying hard to control their laughter.. they were standing with lower head and smiling… **

**Acp sir said.. in anger tone.. **bas.. abhijeet daya..

**Duo quiet.. stood.. turning their face.. other side.. they became shocked when acp sir started to laugh… so did the team.. **

**Acp said.. **kya bacho ki tarah ladh rahe ho..

**Daya: **sir mai kaha abhijeet hi ek toh iska seriousness.. dhur karne ke liye maine itni mehnat ki.. yeh hai ki mujhe hi keh raha hai..

**Abhijeet finally give up.. **aacha.. baba.. sorry.. haan kiya maja maine…

**Acp noded.. **in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta… chalo ho gaya bharish mei bhegna.. ab kaam karlo..

**Duo smiles.. and gets back to their job… **

**A/n: Please R and R.. thank you **


End file.
